I'd choose you
by mokkitanstories
Summary: Interactive fic. Based on the quote: "If you had to choose between the person you love but loves another and the person who loves you for who you are but you seem to reject them, who would you choose?". You are Kiku Honda, a junior that studies in Hetalia Academy.


**Hey there! Mokki speaking!**_  
_

**So this is an interactive fic which means that at every end of a chapter there are choices that you, the readers will pick and you will decide which fate will this fic take. You can PM me or just review your choice, and remember that YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE. The most number of votes will be the action done. I need your participation okay! I won't update until many votes are in.**

**For further information about this fic, the summary is on my profile, you can read it there.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Honda Kiku_

Your name is Kiku Honda, a junior in Hetalia Academy. It was the first day of your junior year. You walk across the hall attempting to find your first class.

You came across a familiar face. An Italian with short brown hair and a little curl sticking on the side of his head. His name is Feliciano Vargas, you remembered. He was a classmate of yours when you were in middle school. Along with that tall blonde and built German, which you had a hard time remembering his name.

"Good Morning Kiku!" The Italia greeted you. He took your hands and shook it.

You smiled at him and greeted him a good morning too.

"So what class are you in?" Feliciano asked.

Your class is 2A and your first period is language. You told that to the Italian. Feliciano grinned and nodded.

"You're in the same class as my brother!" said Feliciano

You really haven't seen his brother yet but you have heard a lot about him. You remembered that Feliciano told you about him being kinda weird and anger. He was also Feliciano's twin.

Other than that you can't really remember anything more, except that the name was Lovino. You smiled at Feliciano and bowed down because you still have to find your classroom and you do not want to be tardy at the first day of school.

You left the Italian and continue to search for your room.

Class 2A. You read the sign above the door.

You sighed of relief, good, you are not late. You were about to open the door when it suddenly opened from the inside. You looked up and saw the one who opened the door is a very handsome man, blonde and English.

Arthur Kirkland.

You both made eye contact of a second then the blonde turn away. "Excuse me" he said.

You gave way from the entrance to let Arthur pass through. Then you watched him walk away.

You were in the same class with the one you loved for years.

You walk inside, your heart still beating as if you just ran a marathon. Your cheeks burning red and you sweating the slightest bit. You made it to you chair and sat there idly.

Arthur Kirkland. You first met him in a club. First you thought he was an asshole and that his eyebrows were funny. But later that year, you got in trouble because you were accused on starting a fight in the hallways but actually you just defended yourself from being shoved into the locker and Arthur helped you out of it.

You thought it was sweet of him to do that and ever since you fell in love with him. That until you found out he had a boyfriend. Alfred Jones.

He was the senior class president. He was always in the spotlight. You sometimes overhears Arthur's friends telling him that he was so lucky to be dating the most popular kid in school. But you thought, that Alfred guy is the one who's lucky to be dating Arthur.

You sighed.

After a minute the bell rang and you saw Arthur coming back into the room and you started to blush madly. Arthur was walking towards you and your heart starts beating faster then you suddenly froze.

You saw Arthur's face. It was hurt. Not physically. But emotionaly. It looked like he wanted to cry. He sat by the next seat to you and slouched.

You were kinda worried. It's five minutes before the teacher comes in so you have time to talk to him. But you were afraid that you might make him more upset if you talked to him about it, but still, you were worried and wanted to find out about what happened to your loved one.

**_What will you do?_**

_a.) Tap him on the shoulder_

_b.) Just let it pass for now_

* * *

**That's it for now**

**This chapter was kinda short. I'm sorry, I'll try to do better next time. Remember to review and vote. All votes count! Any of the two can be good or bad, so choose wisely. Both leads to a different storyline next chapter.**

**Bye sweeties!**


End file.
